


I Won't Let You Leave Me

by OneStopMacabreShop (cymba)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Confusing, Dark, Dark Ending, Dark Valentines, F/M, Ghost Hunters, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Invisibility, Night Terrors, Obsession, Ouija, Poltergeists, Priests, Public Rape, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Paralysis, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, unhappily ever after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymba/pseuds/OneStopMacabreShop
Summary: After invoking a spirit into her home using a Ouija board, Rey is blessed with good fortune and positive events. Before long, though, she realizes the spirit wants something from her in return for what he's given her.





	I Won't Let You Leave Me

Rey is fully aware that she's a dumbass for using a Ouija board to contact the dead. She'd thought it would help her connect with her deceased parents, but she  _knows_  whatever spirit she evoked isn't either of them. This one is ... different. The whole situation was frightening at first, terribly so, but it's been weeks now and the ghost hasn't tried to hurt her. He spelled his name out as 'Ben' on the Ouija board, so she at least understands that it's a man. He's invisible, but has powerful energy that she can physically feel whenever it shows up, and the energy isn't parental - far from it. 

She knew her hunch was right about his intentions toward her once he began touching her.

It was delicate at first, his hands never wandering anywhere but her arms or shoulders, but he's become more confident with it now. Rey oddly doesn't mind. It's in part due to the fact that he helps her with her life. She knows it's him doing it, she has no doubt. People are suddenly nicer to her, her boss gave her a promotion out of the blue, and fortune is on her side everywhere she goes.

There are simpler things he does, too; stupid things that seem bizarre and unnatural, but they do technically improve her life. Any mess she makes is gone in the morning; her doors are always locked at night even when she doesn't lock them. It's like he's taking care of her from another dimension. She doesn't know why, but it makes her feel powerful beyond measure. If this is real and she's not insane, then it means she has a supernatural being on her side orchestrating positive events in her life. Being touched by something invisible is certainly strange, but if relenting to it is all she has to do in order for her to have an amazing life, she doesn't see the problem with it.

Though things change on the third week.

She gets ready for bed as she does every night, knowing Ben is going to want to cuddle and touch her. It's routine now, something that helps put her to sleep. His touch is cold, but if she wears enough layers, it doesn't bother her as much.

Once the lights are off and she's under the blankets on her side, Ben's presence crowds her back as it always does, but something different happens now, something unlike anything she's ever experienced. There's pressure on her head, the frigid press of his deathly hand, and then her consciousness shifts. She has no idea what's happened, but the room is far darker than it was a moment ago and she suddenly can't move.

That's when she notices she can now see him in her periphery. It's his bare arm, and somehow the physical representation of him being there - really being there with her - makes her freak out. She tries to scramble off the bed, but her limbs are lead and won't lift. Her vision blots out in an instant, the room bathed in total darkness, and the spirit carefully rolls her onto her back.

Unable to see anything, Rey's confusion gives way to panic. It's difficult to breathe, her heart pounding in a painful way, and her attempts at screaming do nothing but expend energy; she can't make a sound no matter how hard she tries. It's like she's seconds away from a mental breakdown, but her physical body doesn't respond to her desperation. It lies unmoving ... zen; a stark contrast to the calamity wreaking havoc in her brain.

She can feel him differently now. She can hear him. He's breathing heavily, though in controlled way, clearly excited and trying to contain it. His touch is more real than before as he pulls her panties down and off before gently parting her legs. Rey's mind roils, as though her brain and heart and soul are all repeatedly slamming against the confines of her body, desperate to flee. Rey knows exactly what Ben's leading up to, but it's like she's in a dream, and she can't for the life of her figure out how to wake up.

He doesn't bother ridding her of the baggy shirt she's wearing as he makes himself at home between her legs. She can feel him there, already hard and wanting. Her mind continues to panic while her body lies still and complacent, legs spread wide open for him. He lowers onto her, his body no longer ghostly and his touch no longer tenuous. He's firm, and big, and real - human, though not - and she can  _feel_  the weight of him press into her, his arms braced on either side of hers, fingers light against her neck.

She doesn't know what she did to deserve this. She wonders if he tricked her all along, if every ounce of his kindness and support was done with this in mind.

There's no time to think about it before she feels the stroke of his hardness along her slit. His exhale shudders at the touch, and he somehow presses closer, his long strands of hair tickling her cheek. Rey would cry if she could, but she can do nothing but let it happen, completely aware and completely incapable of doing anything about it.

It's more unsettling that he says nothing at all. Rey doesn't expect it, but even so, it somehow makes it all the more jarring once he carefully begins pressing himself into her. This can't be real. It has to be a nightmare. Only, Rey has never had a nightmare that felt as real and vivid as this.

Once Ben has carefully pushed a few inches into her, he slides the rest of the way in with one sudden movement, forcing his hips flush to hers. He shivers with a low grunt, dropping his head to the pillow, his lips pressed to her neck as he tries to force himself deeper even though she can already feel him nudging her cervix. She isn't wet; her body hasn't stretched or prepared for this, but it doesn't seem to matter in this state.

Ben still says nothing, but Rey's  _certain_  she can hear his thoughts, because these things entering her brain are not her own. He's not thinking in words, but in feelings; urgent excitement, eagerness, bliss,  _relief_  - the sensation of  _'finally'_. There's a disturbing warmth of something akin to love, and Rey  _despises_ that this monster feels anything remotely like that for her.

She can't vocalize it, though, and it wouldn't matter if she could because he has complete control over her body. He pulls out to the head of his cock and smoothly pushes all the way back in, moaning softly as he does. Rey's rage and terror temper to sorrow as he really starts to move and she realizes fully the inevitability of this. There's nothing to do but surrender to it. Ben curls himself closer around her, his massive body enveloping her, flush to her as he rapes her with long and gentle strokes.

Impossibly, Rey's body responds. She  _hates_  this, but her flesh doesn't. It's like they're separate now, her brain totally cut off from the rest of her.

But she can feel Ben's satisfaction at her body's pleasure. He's choosing to believe that she likes it, truly enjoys this experience the way he does. He shivers against her, his groans and strained breaths coming more and more often as he slowly picks up the pace. There's no room between them, but her shirt is separating them at least, and Rey tries to feel grateful for that one small fact.

That soon changes, too, though. Once her insides respond to him moving inside her, her walls squeezing and holding him as tightly as possible, Ben becomes more greedy. His breaths are cool on her neck before she feels the softness of his lips as he presses quick, damp kisses all over her skin. One hand cups and holds her face, thumb under her jaw while the other hikes up her shirt all the way to her neck before dropping down to palm her chest, his thumb rolling her nipple over and over again. It adds to her body's pleasure despite her feeble attempts to resist the pull.

Her breaths come faster as the pleasure rises, Ben's touch on the hardened bud driving her higher to her peak. He groans harshly, thrusting faster until he's pounding into her, only his hips moving while the rest of him stays pressed tightly against her skin. The tug of him inside her feels better than anything, ridiculously. She can't stop clenching around his thickness as he fucks into her, her body drawing quicker to her climax than it's ever done before.

"Rey," he groans harshly, speaking for the first time as he pumps into her, loud slapping filling the air. "Oh, God -  _Rey_ _."_

It happens without her permission. One second she's releasing soft, weak murmurs, and the next her body behaves as though possessed, suddenly capable of moving, though not in the way she wants it to. She releases a shrill, deeply pleasured moan as she comes without warning, her head pressing back into the pillows and knees rising to fit snugly against Ben's hips. He clearly enjoys it, groaning hoarsely and finding her lips, pressing hot, desperate kisses to her mouth. Without wanting to, she kisses him back with just as much fervor.

"Ben," she moans, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders as her insides clamp down on him, trying to milk him. "Don't stop -  _please,_ don't stop."

He curses loudly, shuddering and shoving a hand between them to rub at her clit, enhancing her orgasm. Rey cries out, straining up into him, body still acting in complete contrast to her mind as Ben chases his own pleasure. It's confusing, it's horrible, but she can't control herself, and she doesn't understand how it could feel like she hates it and loves it at the same time.

Ben lets out short and sharp moans, growing slightly more higher pitched with each one until he turns suddenly quiet for the last few pounding thrusts before groaning in a wrecked, broken way as he comes deep inside her body. His moans don't stop, powerful and drawn out as he jerks his hips into her over and over, filling her full of his cum.

His thoughts blend into her own, confusing her further with his passion, his desperation to have her, to own her. The emotions seem to belong to her, but she knows they don't. Her body doesn't return to her control, living somehow on the same side as Ben, reveling in his touch, caressing the soft, cool skin of his back as his orgasm tapers off. He rocks into her with slow movements over and over, lips drifting over her collarbones, her throat, pressing lazy kisses to her skin as his hands glide slowly over every inch of her he can reach.

One at a time, he takes her thighs in each hand and lifts them so has her legs around his body, ankles locked at his back to keep him there, and then he settles closer into her and kisses her deeply, no longer in any rush.

"It won't be much longer now," he murmurs weakly, pressing all the way into her and stilling inside her body, pausing to kiss her again, smiling against her mouth when she eagerly returns it. "We'll be together soon."

Something about the phrase reignites Rey's panic in her mind, but her body relaxes at the notion and she hums in a pleased way, both of them surrendering to each other, their kisses sweet and soft and slow.

It doesn't last much longer after that. While Rey's still in a state of disarray, she jolts awake in her bedroom, clothes still on and the beginning of daylight giving a dark blue glow to her bedroom. She can't feel Ben there with her anymore, but she can remember the nightmare vividly. Nothing about it seems real anymore, and she doesn't understand it, but she  _knows_  it wasn't just a dream. It was far too visceral.

Without thinking, she grabs her cell phone off the nightstand, unplugs the charger, and immediately opens her browser to search for ghost hunters. Whatever happened in her sleep, she  _refuses_  to let it happen again. She finds the page with the most positive reviews, and doesn't hesitate before dialing the number and booking an appointment.


End file.
